Grant's Luptă
by callousfinch
Summary: A short alternate-universe story, placed at the time of the T-Rex road-attack scene in the first movie.


Jurassic Park was under, but Grant considered himself lucky to be alive right now. Unlike the lawyer, Gennaro, and the driver, Reece; both those men met their demises during the spinosaur attack.

Two deaths.

Of course, this situation was already beyond unacceptable, but something had to be done to ensure the survival of the others. Grant intended to help; but first he had to get a car. And before that, he needed to distract the prowling spinosaurus, which was lying on the road.

Between him and safety, the spinosaur basked herself in the warmth of the sun. Her great red spine glowed in the heat. She snoozed contently, clutching the remains of Gennaro in her mighty claws. She would not move easily.

In fact, it was possible she might just stay asleep and let Grant walk past, but that was a risk he wasn't willing to take.

Grant was a fast runner, thanks to years of rescue work. But if the spinosaur woke up, there was no way he could make it to the car, start it, and drive off before it caught him and ate him. No way.

There had to be another option. There must be. . .

Grant spent ages thinking about it, but ultimately, he could come up with nothing better than running for the car. He couldn't wait, or something else might come along and gobble him up while he sat there.

So he took the plunge.

Extracting himself from the bushes, Grant crouched at the edge of the treeline and did some calculating, keeping his keen eye on the sleeping spinosaurus. He guessed he could make it in thirty seconds, though he would have to try to run lightly. Bracing himself, he was about to make the charge.

But then, just before he did, another person emerged from the trees on the right. Dressed totally in black, it wasn't hard to assume the person was Malcolm. Somehow, Malcolm had lost his trousers in the jungle. His underwear flapped loosely in the breeze.

Grant stared at him, hoping that Malcolm would randomly glance in his direction and see him. To no avail – Malcolm seemed thoroughly engrossed with trying to reach the remaining car. He began to creep around the spinosaur, and Grant held his breath in horror. He half expected the spinosaur to lash out at any moment, grab the man in its jaws and consume him. However, this wasn't the case. Malcolm successfully made it around the dinosaur, and then in excitement, began to trot toward the waiting car.

The spinosaur stirred.

Instead of freezing, Malcolm hurried his pace, perhaps thinking he could reach the car before the spinosaurus woke up fully. This proved to be a terrible mistake. The vibrations caused the spinosaur to stir again, and she lifted her long, crocodile-like snout, lidless eyeballs gleaming. She spotted Malcolm, and snapped at him.

Malcolm ran.

He was just settling himself into the driver's seat when the spinosaur rose, meandered toward him, and plucked him from the vehicle with tender ease. Malcolm screamed, but it was all over in seconds. Red blood splattered onto the surface of the road as the spinosaurus snacked on this latest victim.

Grant carefully backed away into the bushes, frustrated and sick. Poor Malcolm.

Now he was definitely out of opportunities. The spinosaur would be up for hours now, probably. Grant had no choice but to head into the jungle and hope he could make it back to the Visitor Center alive. He definitely wasn't anticipating the walk, but what choice was there?

He had only gone about twelve feet when a rumbling brought him to a stop. The air was pierced by a mighty, defining roar, which rang out for several seconds and echoed down the valley. Every tree and bush became still at the sound, and there was no sound except for the quick beating of Grant's heart as he listened. There was another roar, and another. These ones sounded different, and Grant assumed they belonged to the spinosaur.

He couldn't help but go back to check what was going on.

On the road, as Grant watched, a humongous T-Rex stomped onto the pavement, growling deeply. Across from it, the spinosaur reared up defiantly and roared at this new challenge. Between the two, the tyrannosaurus was obviously taller, but the spinosaurus was longer and weighed more. The spinosaurus also had the advantage of longer arms and claws.

They were pretty evenly matched.

If not for the dire circumstances of the situation, Grant would have been spellbound with fascination to witness the clash of these two titans. Never before had anything so majestic been observed by a human being, (probably); even though he should be running, he couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away from the road.

The tyrannosaurus and the spinosaurus squared off, each assuming a stance on the road. The tyrannosaur stretched itself up, to appear even more menacing, and let out another earth-shattering roar. While its head was still tilted back, the spinosaurus made her move. She darted forward with almost unnatural speed, gripping the T-Rex by its belly, ripping a massive hole in the tyrannosaurus' abdomen.

Between snarls of rage, the tyrannosaur beat down on the spinosaur's back and neck with the prominent underside of its thick skull. Grant heard the impacts even from within the trees.

The spinosaurus relented and fell back a pace, dizzy.

The tyrannosaur thrust its jaws around the spinosaur's left arm, biting down painfully hard. The spinosaur raked her foe with the claws of her other limb, and, screeching, fought to shake the tyrannosaur's grip. Soon the blood was spilling onto the ground in great gushes.

The beasts exchanged blows for minutes, during which a spellbound Grant came back to his senses. The occupied dinosaurs obviously wouldn't stop their fight to try and eat him. Knowing this, Grant burst from the bushes and sprinted headlong toward the car.

His feet thrummed on the road, and the air was deafened by the snarls and grunts of the clashing dinosaurs. Grant caught glimpses of them along the way, but they were both so large that it was literally painful to try and distinguish both sides of them.

Ten feet.

A foot came down close to Grant's body, and he dodged to avoid any further obstacles.

Three feet.

He slowed down and literally jumped into the car rather than using the door. With shaking hands, he turned the key in the ignition, and backed the car up. He hit a dirt mound on the edge of the road, so then he put the car into forward gear and skated off. The rumblings of the battle caused the car to bump and leave the road on multiple occasions, but he was safe for the most part. A good hundred feet away, Grant took a last look at the ensuing fight. Neither dinosaur seemed to be winning, though now both of them were serenely coated in gore. Both of them were tiring, and he knew that soon the battle would end. Either, one of them would fall down dead, or they'd both decide the costs weren't worth it, and would cease fighting.

To Grant's absolute shock, he felt his car leaving the ground. He spun back around, and had a dreadful sense of lightlessness as he witnessed his own body hurtling over the face of a cliff. He couldn't breathe during the time he was airborne; couldn't even blink. All he knew was that, if he was going to survive, he had to land in the water at the bottom of the ravine. He wanted to propel himself, but there was no way to do that. The water seemed so far.

 _Life_ seemed so far, as if it were ultimately always out of his control, and there wasn't a thing he could to improve his chances.

He closed his eyes hoped to hear the reassuring splash. . .


End file.
